1. Field
The disclosure relates to a field-emission type x-ray generator including a heat sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are used in various fields in the industry, science, and medicine for non-destructive inspections, structural and physical property inspections of materials, image diagnosis and security inspections, for example. Generally, a photographing device using x-rays includes an x-ray generator that emits x-rays, and a detector that detects x-rays that passed through an object.
The x-ray generator generally emits x-rays by making electrons emitted from a cathode collide with an anode. An electron-emitting device used in the x-ray generator may be divided into a cold cathode and a hot cathode. The electron-emitting device uses field emission and may be easily operated even with a low voltage. As such, many studies for developing electron-emitting devices that utilize field emission have been conducted.
In particular, a carbon nanotube may be used as an emitter in an electron-emitting device. Such an electron-emitting device where the carbon nanotube is used as an emitter therein may focus electrons via a high emitting current and have a relatively simple structure.